Atsushi Kitamoto
Atsushi Kitamoto (北本篤史, Kitamoto Atsushi) is a recurring character from the series, Natsume's Book of Friends. He's a classmate of Natsume and is good friends with Nishimura Satoru, Tanuma Kaname and Natsume Takashi. Natsume initially rejects their overtures of friendship due to the fear of his ability being found out, he eventually becomes friends with Kitamoto and Nishimura, although they hang around more often with each other than Natsume. Appearance He has short brown hair and eyes. Additionally, he is also a bit taller than Natsume. He is often seen wearing his school uniform consisting of a white collar shirt and grey pants. In the Winter, he can also be seen wearing long coats and a scarf. His other appearances are depicted when he is out with his friends. Personality As noted above, Kitamoto is a sensible and rational boy. This can be seen when he gives up on his potential dream career to become a public servant so he can protect and support his family. He's also rather responsible, scolding his sister, Mana Kitamoto, when she wakes up their sickly father, also scolding her when she attempts to buy doughnuts. He informs her that their mother will get mad but she dismisses this. Another trait is that he pulled over his father's blanket when it had been falling off. Kitamoto can also be seen as straightforward, humorous and carefree. He tells Natsume that he doesn't have to force himself to hang out with Nishimura if he doesn't want to. At another point in time, when Nishimura accuses Natsume of 'going out' with Taki, he says he'll wholeheartedly support them, resulting in Nishimura's complaints.Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou Anime: Episode 19 He can also be seen as a glutton, stating that he wishes Mana would stop it with the shapes in his lunchbox as he just wants it to be full of food rather than creative and cute. Kitamoto can also be seen to contemplate. For instance, he had been thinking that he could've lost his family and his home, likewise to Natsume's circumstances. History According to Kitamoto, last year, his father had become ill and this most likely rooted a sense of responsibility within him. This is further supported by the fact that he takes care of both his father and his sister, even wishing to become a public servant to protect the two of them. It is also demonstrated that Kitamoto genuinely takes care of his father rather than some half-hearted effort. Plot Kitamoto doesn't play a major role within the series besides being one of Natsume's close friends. However, in Episode 69, he does play a major role, likewise to Nishimura. It is both him and Nishimura dictating about their first encounter with Natsume. The two close friends had been informed that a transfer student was going to be coming to school and both had high expectations of it being a female. However, they quickly became disappointed when they had realised it was Natsume Takashi. Their first conversation is when Kitamoto is walking by the classroom and notices that Natsume is reading a book near the corner. He calls out to him, only for Natsume to instantly turn and sharply gaze at him. Kitamoto quickly apologises saying that he hadn't intended to scare Natsume and Natsume also apologises, stating that it was dark and he wasn't able to see who was there. Kitamoto questions if Natsume had accidentally confused him for someone else. During this point in time, Kitamoto observes that Natsume's eyes had seemed like glass beads, fake, without emotion and impossible to read. The following day, Natsume apologises to Kitamoto again, stating that when he moves somewhere new, he often makes mistakes like that and says he can't distinguish who is who. Kitamoto roughly assumes that Natsume means the people that are bullies and the people that aren't bullies. The two proceed to have a conversation and Natsume comments how Kitamoto is a nice person and says that he'd make nice friends since he's a nice person. Kitamoto realises that Natsume must've had so little communication with others that he didn't know what was embarrassing to say and what wasn't. Afterwards, the two became friends and began hanging out with each other as a trio, Nishimura, Kitamoto and Natsume. During their outings, Kitamoto and Nishimura were entertained by Natsume's reactions to several things that they had ended up bringing him everywhere. They also speak of their post-graduation plans and when Kitamoto briefly reminds Natsume to tell the Fujiwaras' about what he wants to do, he notes that the light from Natsume's eyes faded away. When Kitamoto arrives at home, he thinks to himself that there are times he's scared of Natsume. This is because he becomes aware of the fact that he could easily lose his family and his home. The following day, Kitamoto is confronted by a teacher about his post-graduation plans, questioning why he wants to become a public servant. This is most likely because of the sense of responsibility he feels towards his family. He lies and says the career piqued his interest and that he hadn't informed his family when prompted. This results in him having to stay back after school to meet the teacher. Although the scene isn't displayed, Kitamoto explains his circumstances to the teacher and they state that what he wants to do is important as well regardless of his family circumstances. Kitamoto contemplates, questioning whether it's really ok for him to not do anything to protect his family and wonders about losing them like Natsume had. Just as Kitamoto is about to head back home, he overhears Natsume speaking to someone, unbeknownst to Kitamoto, it is the youkai. It demands Natsume to assist in finding the bell that it dropped but Natsume refuses, requesting for him to go home and stating that the youkai should just find the bell itself. Kitamoto begins to hear Natsume struggling and runs to help him. However, upon entering the classroom, the youkai flees and Kitamoto also realises no one is there. He states that he thought someone had been threatening Natsume and invites him to head back home together. The two attempt to head home, however, the front door is locked. Natsume states that he'll go find a teacher they can open it but rather heads to the classroom where the youkai previously was. During this time, Kitamoto also searches around for a teacher, unbeknownst to the fact that the youkai most likely sent them into a parallel world of sorts as all the teachers are missing. Even when calling out, he realises that no teacher answers and comments that it was strange how no one was present. At the same time, Natsume is in the classroom, informing the youkai that he'll assist in searching for the bell for the condition of releasing Kitamoto so he can head back home. While Kitamoto is still searching for a teacher, he finds the youkai's bell and recalls Natsume speaking about a bell. He hears the sound of a door rattling from a distance which prompts him to head back to the classroom where he had found Natsume being supposedly threatened. He hears Natsume shout in response and opens the door to discover Natsume within the grasp of the youkai's power. Upon movement to defend himself against the youkai's wind, the bell resounds and the youkai instantaneously launches itself towards him and snatches the bell. At that moment, the gush of wind ends and Natsume comments that it was such a bad whirlwind and that it went out the window, meaning the youkai had gone out the window. Kitamoto reluctantly agrees, saying that it was crazy, doubting that it was a whirlwind. However, he seemingly dismisses this and asks Natsume if he's alright. Natsume thanks Kitamoto for coming to save him. Kitamoto thinks to himself that it was a strange sight, almost as if they were deceived by a fox. This probably implies that the youkai was in the form of a fox. He realises that the front door had been open again and that the teachers were back and the two head back home once again like their original plans had intended. Whilst walking home with Natsume, Kitamoto notes how calm Natsume had looked and felt as though he were someone far away as though he lived in a different world. They begin speaking about their post-graduation plans again and Kitamoto states that he wasn't really sure about a lot of things and Natsume agrees. Natsume says that he doesn't ever want to leave this place and acknowledges that it's probably impossible. He states that he loves this place and once again, he repeats that he wants to stay here forever. Kitamoto thinks to himself that it was probably how Natsume had truly felt and that it was more important than anything. He also wonders if he could be a little more honest with himself as well, even if he may not have been able to find an answer. The two encounter Nishimura riding on his bike who questions if they literally left the school just now. However, he proceeds to say that he doesn't know what to do post-graduation despite saying he wanted to go to the city and get a girlfriend previously. He then asks if Natsume and Kitamoto would listen to him. Relationships Satoru Nishimura Takashi Natsume Kaname Tanuma Tooru Taki Jun Sasada Mana Kitamoto Trivia * When he first appears in the anime, he is in the same class as Natsume in Second year 2, Class 2 (2-2) with Natsume. However, at another point of time, he is seen together with Tanuma in Second Year 2, Class 5 (2-5). * His academics abilities are not impressive, but proficient. References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human